Of love and sunburns
by mybloodyday
Summary: A story in witch Hidan learns the hard way why suncream is so important to have in handy at the beach.HidaKona


**Title: Of love and sunburns**

**Summary:** _a story in wich Hidan learns the hard way why suncream is so important to have in handy at the beach._

**Pairing: HidanXKonan**

**Hope you enjoy reading it ~***

* * *

><p>...<p>

It was a very peaceful afternoon. When the weather was just right, nor too cold or too hot, the cool wind blowing softly making the green leafs of the old trees move as if they were dancing, people were bustling on the streets, doing their everyday chores, children were playing and laughing at their little games without a care in the world enjoying the sweet caresses on their cheeks from the gentle beams of the sun everything was in perfect harmony..  
>In a little house, further down from the busy streets a blue haired woman was also enjoying herself. It was her day off from work and she was currently sitting on her living room couch, snuggled up in a soft blanket, with a book in her hands and a cup of warm tea by her side.<p>

After a week of tiresome work she could finally relax and this was the best way she could do it, the good weather being a bonus, adding to her good mood.  
>She nestled further into her pillow sighing softly before reaching for the cup of tea that was placed on the coffee table. Taking a small ship ,she felt the rich taste of berries tickling her buds. Closing her eyes she took a moment to inhale the sweet aroma of the tea before putting the cup back on the table. Her delicate hands took once more her book and resumed her lecture.<p>

Those were the days she cherished the most, it gave her a sense of tranquility and helped her relieve the stress accumulated over the past week...well there were other methods to relieve stress including a certain someone if you know what I mean. She smiled at how silly her thoughts were before she snuggled once more in her covers determined to finish her novel. Suddenly a pair of pale arms embraced her from behind causing a startled gasp to emit from her mouth. Soon her shoulders relaxed as she recognized the familiar presence ,the smell of cinnamon invading her senses.

"What were you smiling about? Could it be that you were fantasying about a fucking handsome manly man that could make your toes curl and fucking scream of joy at his dashing looks?...well, you don`t have to daydream any longer angel cause you have the real deal here..." his deep voice was filled with amusement as he whispered those words in her ear.

She rolled her amber eyes at the vain man behind her, then she craned her head to gaze at him through her thick lashes

"..You`re too cocky for your on good Hidan...and to inform you, I was deciding on what I will make for dinner." she told him with a teasing smile on her features .

"...and here I thought I would be a lucky bastard tonight, seriously" he replied feigning a disappointed look on his face making the blue haired female currently trapped in his arms chuckle softly. He was so cute sometimes.

Giving a smile himself ,he placed a small kiss on her pale cheek before standing up from his crouched shifted a bit, making room for him to sit beside her.

"So what were you doing before I blessed you with my presence?" the silver haired man asked as he placed an arm around her, pulling her closer to his body.

"Well, I was reading this book about the human psychology regarding the will of the decision and the cognitive aspects of the brain." she finished making the man beside her give her a blank face

"Wow Konan-chan, you almost sounded like the fucking red eye, seriously...and you know the poor bastard is boring as fuck.." that answer earned him a glare and a light smack on his chest.

"What? it`s fucking true and here I thought women appreciated a sincere man like myself instead of beating him up ."he complained while rubbing the spot where she slapped him as if he was in pure agony. She rolled her eyes at his antics..he could be such a drama queen sometimes..

"Oh shut up.." she said leaning once more on him.

They stayed like that, comfortable with each others presence, the only noise that disrupted the silence were the chirping of birds and the laugher of children muffled by the distance. Konan snuggled her face in his warm chest sighing contently. She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat as the jashinist stroked her azure hair gently.

It was funny how different he was acting in those moments. While he was a complete bastard with the others, cussing them out with the most colorful insults that would make a mother bleed from her ears, with her he was caring and tender, completely opposite of how all their friends knew him. When they first got together, they decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while since it wasn`t long after she broke up with Pein and she didn`t want conflicts between him and her current boyfriend...they didn`t get along very well..

First to find out was Kakuzu (or Stitchface,as Hidan liked to call him). He almost had an heart attack at the prospect of Hidan having a relationship with a woman, especially with an elegant lady like Konan. He agreed to keep their secret safe for the price of 5000 ryu...stingy bastard.  
>Eventually everyone in the gang found out.<p>

Tobi congratulated them and took the liberty to ask them if they`ll name their first child after him earning a rather hard punch on the head from an annoyed Hidan, Deidara made some suggestive remarks wiggling his eyebrows. He got punched in the head too, this time from a blushing Konan. Kisame gave them his trademark sharky grin and a thumps up. Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu remained impassive (like the ice blocks they are).

But with Pein was another story... His face was expressionless, not giving a sign that he was affected in any way by this. But she knew better...

After years of knowing him she knew how to read all of his emotions and he was not happy at all, then again, Hidan`s smug looks he was shooting his way didn`t help either. Reluctantly he accepted, but he didn`t miss any chance to remind her of his dislike and disgust at her choice, being colder toward her and more distant. She was sad about it because she still cared for him. He couldn`t understand that their relationship didn`t have any future. He was more interested in his goals and career and didn`t pay much attention to her. With him she always had to keep the facade of a cold and classy lady that was always obedient to her partner, always had to put his needs before hers and she was tired of it . So, she ended whatever relationship they were having, deciding that it was better that way, wounding his pride in the process.

She needed someone who didn`t treat her like a trophy and actually take some interest on her persona. Sure, Hidan was far from being a Prince Charming with him being loud and obnoxious, a zealot who cursed like a sailor and didn`t care to respect anyone, his sarcastic attitude getting on everyones nerves, especially Kakuzus, but toward her he was actually trying to be nicer and even though in some cases he annoyed her with his impulsiveness he could be sweet in his crazy sort of way.

Konan snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Hidan calling her. She slowly shifted her head so she could meet his violet eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"I said what were you thinking, I called you frigging three times already." she smiled at his curious look

"I was thinking about the time when our relationship was discovered."

"Oh ,it was pretty fucked up back then...but I was glad that that greedy old fuck wouldn`t have a reason to bankrupt me anymore...miser pig"he grumbled with a pouty face.

At the mention of Kakuzu, Konan`s eyes lit up

"Hey, speaking of Kakuzu, weren`t you supposed to help him with some errands or something?"

Kakuzu runned a shop (well,he owned many shops) were you could buy only electronics with high quality and they were the best on the market. He and Hidan had a bet on who will win four times in a row at a pocker game. The one who would lose will have to do something the winner wants. Hidan had lost and now he had to go two times every week at the shop and help sort all the commodities on the racks in order. That miser was such a cheap ass that he didn`t hire someone to do that stuff for him. Hidan swore the bastard had cheated, but that no one will ever know..

"Yah, but I was getting fucking tired of that ass face lecturing me on how to spend my money or some shit like that, so I diched him when he wasn`t looking." he declared , being proud of himself

"You realize that you`ll eventually face him again and you know how he is Hidan."she remembered him, raising a slender eyebrow at his ignorance.

He flipped his hand as if it wasn`t a big deal

"That bastard could choke on his money for all I care." then he looked at her with a seductive smile while tightening his hold on her

" Then again, I would rather stay here with my hotness of a babe" he whispered in a husky voice that send shivers on her spine.

She loved when he was acting like this, his voice would become deeper and that gaze he would send her made him look as if he wanted to eat her...it always made her feel excited...

Konan smirked as she placed her hands at the base of his neck bringing him closer till their foreheads were touching and their breaths mingled, gazing at him with half lidded eyes.

"Really "she whispered back.

His only response was to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. She relaxed under his touch meeting his warm lips gently as his arms wrapped tightly around her, pressing her body against his. The kiss became demanding as they continued. He licked her lower lip to gain entrance to her sweet mouth while his hands were rubbing circles on her back. Her hands were running freely in his hair, tugging at it to press their mouths even closer as she parted her lips for him. Soon their tongues engaged in a battle of dominance, rubbing against each other earning a moan from Konan. Unconsciously she tugged a bit harder at his hair making him grunt in their kiss.

When oxygen became a dire need the two broke apart.. He panted as he tried to regain his breath resting his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes to gaze at his beautiful face. He was looking at her with half lidded eyes, his cheeks had a tinge of pink in them and his hair was in distray from her playing around with it ..he looked so cute but at the same time so . sexy..

"Now you believe me?"he said in that breathy voice.

Konan blinked before she remembered what he was talking about. She nodded as she pecked him on the lips then got up to prepare their dinner. Hidan ran a hand through his silver tresses, slicking them back with a goofy smile on his face as he watched her depart to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>That night the young couple were in their shared bedroom. Hidan was laying in their bed with only a pair of boxers on, his head propped up on his hand as he watched Konan brush her hair at her vanity.<p>

She was dressed in a silky night gown that has the color of her hair, her blue tresses were cascading on her back and she had no makeup on. Call him a pansy, but he loved to watch her groom before going to bed. Her moves were so graceful and she looked so delicate sitting there before her mirror...she kinda reminded him of those cheesy stories that his mother used to read him about princesses and fucking ponies.

Damn if she would know that he compares her with a princess or that he thinks at fucking fairytales of all the things, she will surely make fun of him saying he is her peasant or something. But Jashin! she was fucking beautiful and to think of it, he wouldn`t mind being her peasant at all, he contemplated as he watched her with a almost tender smile on his face while she placed her hairbrush on the vanity and raised from her spot to join him in the bed.

He felt the mattress sunk under her weight as she climbed in it. She had a peaceful look on her face as she moved closer, slipping in his awaiting arms bringing a sigh from his lips when their bodies were pressed together. Konan buried her face at the junction between his shoulder and neck smiling softly while her left hand moved to caress his jaw, closing her amber eyes in content. He twirled on his finger a silky lock of blue hair as he observed its color. It always reminded him of the ocean speaking of the ocean, his eyes widened as he shifted his gaze from the lock of hair to her face to verify if she was still awake.

" Konan-chan?" he called hesitantly

" .hmm..what is it Hidan "she mumbled sleepily

"I forgot to tell you that Barbie invited us to his beach house this weekend...he said about bonding or some crap like that, I personally think he only wants to show off his "skills" as a surfer...tsk...so do you wanna go or not?"she opened her eyes, frowning a bit as she contemplated her answer. Hidan huffed with impatience as she took more time than necessary...

"K`mon,yes or no..I wanna sleep you know...it isn`t a fucking difficult question that only Einstein would know, seriously." his whining earned him a glare from the woman

"Quit your complaining Hidan! You know how sensitive my skin is when I`m exposed to the sun." she hissed at him.

That brought a good roll of his eyes

"Then use those creams for protection or I could buy you a fucking umbrella..."he suggested

Konan considered his words...she really has a sensitive skin and she always avoided going to the beach as much as possible. She sighed as she came to a final decision.

"I guess it would be rude to refuse Deidara "then she gave him a sharp look

"But you better not forget that sun cream Hidan!" she warned him knowing he could be forgetful at times

"Of course not...I wouldn`t let my angel have sunburns would I?"he reassured her as he kissed her forehead before burying his face in her hair, it`s scent of flowers lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"HIDAN<em>!"

Hidan almost got hit square in the face by the volley ball that was coming his way with light speed if he wouldn`t have snapped out of his frozen state in the last moment. That would have hurt like a bitch...

He looked in the direction where he had heard his name being shrieked...it sounded vaguely like his angel...and she sounded angry too..

Throwing the ball back to Deidara, succeeding in knocking him out, he scanned the beach with his amethyst eyes until he spotted Kakuzu laying on a beach chair roasting under the sun. He probably wanted to "_ tan_"...as if he didn`t look like a fucking chocolate already...

"Hey fuckface!" he hollered to get his attention The way his eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the nickname brought a smirk on Hidan`s face...how he loved to aggravate that bastard.

"What is it moron?"he muttered

"Take my fucking place for a few minutes will ya."

"50 ryu."

"What the hell Kakuzu?! I asked only for a few fucking minutes you greedy old fucker!"

"You want my help, pay up." that impassive tone really struck a nerve

"What the fuck ever." deciding not to waste anymore time dealing with the miser, he hurried to tend to his angel needs.

He could hear the rest of Akatsuki snickering in the background, making jokes about him being under the shoe or something...tsk..fuckers or that annoying Tobi screaming like a lunatic "Hidan-san is in trouble! Hidan-san is in troubleeeeeeee!"

Why the hell was he still friends with them?

* * *

><p>He found her rummaging through her bag angrily and muttering something under her breath that sounded vaguely like:".<em>.I`m going to murder him painfully"<em>  
>A cold feeling crept inside him as he approached her. He pondered if he should touch her shoulder to get her attention or not . He wisely choose not to. Instead he stayed tree feet away from her...smart boy..<p>

"What do you need me for my sweet Konan-chan?" he tried to sugar coat her

The instant she heard his voice she turned with a feral glare at him...if looks could kill he would be six feet under by now...  
>She stalked angrily at him till she was in front of his face.<p>

"Where the hell is it?"the woman hissed as if she could spit acid on him any moment.

He eyed her confused...what the heck was she talking about?

"What are you talking about? Where is what?"he voiced his earlier question.

This seemed to anger her even further from the way her eyes seemed to become icicles

"That damn sunscreen! Where the hell is it?" ohhhh so that was the problem

"Didn`t you search in the bag?I fucking put it in there, seriously" he reassured her with a boyish smile, but Konan wouldn`t have any of it

"What the heck do you think I was doing till now? I searched it in the car too but I couldn't find it anywhere!"she throwed him another glare that made him almost quiver...she could be fucking scary sometimes.

His expression turned thoughtful as he tried to remember where he had put that darn thing. Let`s see...he woke up earlier that morning to go buy her that sun cream from the pharmacy, he washed up, dressed then off to the pharmacy. When he returned Konan, the lovely woman she is, was waiting him with the breakfast ready . When he finished eating he remembered that he hadn`t packed up his hair gel (in case his hair would get wet he must be prepared...Hidan and bad hair would be a catastrophe).He got upstairs to the bathroom with Konan`s cream in hand intending to pack it up as well. There he inspected all his bottles of gel. Deciding to take the one with the coconut aroma he whistled happily as he exited the bathroom, forgetting altogether about the abandoned suncream on the sink.

When that finally sunk in he gulped as he turned with a nervous look on his face toward the furious woman

"Errr K-Konan-chan...my sweet sweet Konan-chan..the one woman I cherish and love...it is possible that I have forgotten it in the b-bathroom hehehe"he looked at her with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

He could only watch fearfully as she blinked once with a too calm look on her face, and when his words finally registered to her all hell broke loose...he could only hope he would still be alive by the end of the day..

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU I CAN`T STAND IN THE SUN WITHOUT PROTECTION! HOW COULD YOU FORGET? I BET YOU HAVEN`T FORGOTTEN YOUR STUPID HAIR GELL!"she got her answer when he shifted his eyes to the ground

"WHAT THE HELL HIDAN?!NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO YOU GENIUS?"

Hidan winced at the sheer volume of her voice...man he really fucked up this time, if he wasn`t so obsessive about his hair he wouldn`t be in this situation. He needed to find a way to calm her down ,she seemed to tremble with fury and to his greatest fear it wouldn`t take longer for her to attack him.

"Don`t worry angel you won`t get burned at all it isn`t so sunny outside." _Real smooth Hidan..._

"There are 30 degree you idiot!" well, at least she wasn`t screaming like a banshee anymore..

He approached her slowly, then hesitantly cupped her face with both hands, putting on the best puppy look in his arsenal

"Look, I`m really sorry angel...I`m a fucking idiot okay? But you are overreacting too you know. The sun isn`t so bad, I never wear suncream and nothing happened to me before...the water is cool so it wouldn`t be a problem if you swim or something. I promise nothing will happen to you okay?"giving her a peck on the lips, he smiled apologetically at her.

By the way her amber eyes were softening he knew he had wined her over. Sighing defeated, Konan embraced him by the waist as she pressed her face on his naked chest.

"I guess I overreacted a little" she murmured across his skin. She raised her head, locking her eyes with his and her next line made his smile stretch into a grin.

"Join me at a game of volley ball?"

"Why the fuck not?"

* * *

><p>"I said I was sorry okay?"<p>

They were currently in the car on their way home .

He gave her a covert glance...she was sitting there with her arms crossed, staring at the scenery they passed by with a stone face. Great...she was ignoring him and what hated Hidan more than anything in the world (aside from those heathens who dared to bad mouth his God) was being ignored, especially by her.

He turned his gaze back on the road in front of him, his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering-wheel too hard. Hidan knew he deserved the silent treatment but he couldn`t bear it any longer. Taking a deep breath , he tried again.

"I know I was an asshole, a really big fucking asshole but you know how forgetful I am and I`m really really sorry .." there was an awkward moment of silence

"I fucking love you...hehehe... "he added meekly

He only received a cold glare in return that clearly said "shut the hell up or I`ll dismember you!"...so Hidan did just that.  
>The rest of the ride was traveled in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>When he parked the car she didn`t even wait for him. She bolted out like a racket from her seat, stomping in the house with that uncaring look on her face.<br>Now he was in the living room, sitting on the couch pondering if he should go in their bedroom or not...he felt like a fucking pansy right now, being scared shitless of his girlfriend..

_"I bet Stitchface would have a fucking jolly day if he knew about this or that metal ass" _he thought miserably with his head resting in his palms. Another dejected sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his messy hair, his brow furrowing as he tried to find a way to make her forgive him.  
>Aware that he couldn`t stay here like an idiot all day he slowly stood up and dragged himself to their bedroom to check up on her.<p>

When Hidan entered the room he found her resting onto her back on their bed with her hands folded on her stomach and her beautiful eyes closed. He was sure that she sensed his presence in the doorway but it didn`t seem that she will acknowledge him any time now.  
>In that spot he could observe her more clearly.<p>

Strings of guilt pricked at his heart when he saw how badly she was burnt. Her skin was red all over and she looked like a freshly boiled lobster, and judging by her little frown she was in a lot of pain. He really felt like a jerk now and a selfish one at that. If he wasn`t so preoccupied with his looks she wouldn`t be in pain. She trusted him to do this simple thing for her but he blew it up like an idiot...he wanted to punch angel probably thought he considered his hair more important than her.

After more minutes of staring he finally encouraged himself and with small steps approached the bed stopping when he reached her side. Almost shyly he reached a hand to caress her hair. A look of concern crossed his face at how hot her skin it seemed he was sure that she was slightly feverish.

When she felt his light caresses Konan turned her face slightly in his direction then fluttered her eyes open to peer at his worried orbs. She watched him with hooded eyes as his face draw nearer until she could feel his cool breath breeze across her heated skin. .. despite the fact that she was still mad at him the bluenette couldn`t stop that shiver of pleasure when his cold breath made contact with her abused flesh.

".._Konan.._ " he whispered softly across her lips.

He wanted to lessen her pain, aware that he couldn`t take it away, but at least he could do was to make her feel better.

"I`ll draw you a nice cool bath." then he left for the bathroom.

In a couple of seconds Konan heard the distant sound of running water. She sighed softly...maybe a cool bath will make her feel better.

She sat up carefully, wincing in pain when the tight and reddened skin protested at the movement. Except for where her bathing suit covered ( which wasn`t that much) there was no place that Konan wasn`t sunburnt. She tried unsuccessfully to remove her clothes without touching any of her skin. Every movement hurt like hell and in the moments like those she cursed the pallor of her skin.

When Hidan walked back into the room he almost laughed at the sight of her struggling with her clothes. He managed to abstain himself ..he wasn`t out of the water yet.  
>The man went over to the blue haired woman<p>

"Here, let me fucking help you.." he could clearly read the humiliation in her painted eyes at the inconvenience of being helped as if she was an invalid

He begun to gently remove her clothes along with her under garments being careful not to touch the swollen red skin. She looked so vulnerable staying there exposed before him. Bending down a bit he scooped her in his arms and made his way to the bathroom where the tub sat, brimming with clear water. The silver haired man lowered her in the tub then kneeled down so they were at eye-level with one another.

Konan stayed still, letting the cool water sooth her burnt flesh. The bath was helping immensely and although the pain was still there, at least it didn`t throb whenever she moved now. She snapped from her thoughts when she was suddenly splashed by the man beside her. She narrowed her eyes in a glare but the moron wouldn`t stop grinning.  
>Hidan almost cracked up.. she didn`t realize that her killer looks she was shooting his way weren`t so frightening now that her face had the strange resemblance of a tomato she looked frigging cute.<p>

Konan couldn`t take his grin any longer, it was obvious he was laughing at her predicament, so she snapped, injecting as much venom as she could.

"What!"

The jashinists amethyst eyes sparkled with amusement while his pale fingers took to caress her arm softly.

"Nothing..it`s just that you look like an oversized tomato and that is fucking adorable, seriously" he finished with a chuckle as he leaned on the edge of the bathtub with a slopy smile plastered on his lips.

Even if she stared at him angrily, he could see the corners of her mouth twitching in the barest hint of a smile. Then his expression became solemn as he spoke in a low voice.

"What can I do for you to forgive me babe? I can take your screaming, hell even if you want to beat the crap out of me it will be fine by me, but I can`t bear your silence...I`ll do anything for you to talk to me again. I know I sound selfish but it drives me fucking crazy when you won`t pay attention to me...I`ll even dance in a pink tutu in front of all the Akatsuki and you know those fucktards will never let me live it, that miser would probably try to convince me to be a fucking prostitute and declare himself my pimp or something and probab.." his rambling ceased abruptly as a pair of soft lips pressed on his own.

Konans amber eyes locked with his violet ones as her fingers traced small patters along the back of his neck and into his silver hair. Hidan could feel his spine start to bristle under her feather light touches and he did all in his power to suppress an oncoming shudder. The silver haired man could only stare down at her as she moved her lips against his lovingly...this beautiful and enticing woman, the only human being who was capable to bring him in such a state.

"Am I forgiven?" he murmured hopefully against her lips

"What do you think you foolish boy..."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the bathroom fiasco Hidan was busy rummaging in some drawer looking for something that Konan had no idea of.<p>

She stayed in the cotton sheets that the bed provided only in a fluffy towel trying to find a position to lay that didn`t hurt terribly. She closed her eyes as she could feel a headache coming on. She was almost asleep when she felt cool hands brush her cheeks.

"What are you doing Hidan?" curiosity tinted her voice

"Taking care of you, what else?...I found this bottle of aloe gel in one of those drawers, its supposed to fucking calm your skin and shit so I`m using it... aren't I frigging great or what?" you could almost taste his gloat from his voice.

Konan could only stare at him in bewilderment...so that was the reason he searched so determinedly in all his drawers..

" ...That was..very thoughtful of you Hidan." she managed to say

"Yah, yah...now stay still so I can frigging be done with it." he demanded softly

Konan did as she was told. She felt the knot that keep her towel in place slowly loose and the white material sliding off her body. The cold breeze on her hot skin created goosebumps and she shivered she could vaguely hear the man murmur "_Relax babe.._"  
>The woman instantly sunk into the soft mattress, her entire body relaxing as she focused on the feel of Hidan`s smooth hands exploring her flesh.<p>

He spread the gel all over her hurting body feeling the sting slowly fade into a dull ache that was at least bearable. Konan sighed contently as he continued to gently massage her arms, legs and her flat abdomen. Bending more over her, his breath tickled her face as she felt his fingertips move to her eye area, then across her cheeks, her nose and slowly traced the outline of her full lips, making her to unconsciously part them. She heard the man above her chuckle lowly before feeling his lips press on hers .

It never ceased to amaze her how tender he could be in these moments. It seemed like he was a completely different man..not that she was complaining. After departing from her she opened her eyes to see him holding a white cotton shirt along with a pair of underwear in his left hand making her raise an eyebrow.

"Here.I think those are comfortable enough for you to sleep in blueberry." accepting the clothes he offered she quickly dressed up and laid back in the bed waiting calmly for him to join her.

After doing his own night ritual, Hidan moved to shut off the lights then slipped under the covers, wrapping his strong arms around her. Konan turned around to snuggle in his chest, humming contently...maybe this sunburn wasn`t so bad after all. She smirked as a though crossed her mind

"Hidan?"her voice sounded into the darkness of their bedroom

"Yah?"

"You said earlier tonight that you are willing to dress up like a ballerina for me...does that mean that I get to see you in a belly-dancer costume if I wish to?"

"Woman...you are lucky that I friggin love you, seriously."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I`d actually pay to see the fearless jashinist dressed up in a belly dancing costume while jiggling to arabic songs lol<strong>


End file.
